A Forgotten Prince
by NellasFanfic
Summary: A one-shot of the fateful night between Adam and Belle, an AU (based on the 2017 adaptation) where the curse is different. Emotional! Rated T because of the fighting scene, just to be safe.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I found myself on a writer's block with I Need You, I've tried to continue whenever I've had a moment but seems like I need to take on something else to figure out how to finish it off. In the meantime, I give to you a Beauty and the Beast one-shot, this one being a kind of AU where the curse is different and the staff in the castle are still human. So this is my take on how Belle and Adam's fateful night would have gone had Adam never been a beast. Set in the 2017 film universe. Hope you all like it!**

 **PS. I know the cost of the curse is probably too brutal here as the servants are human but I hope it's okay, the cost of the curse is pretty brutal in the film, too, right? No servants deaths are described in this one.**

 **PS. I claim no rights to the characters or places mentioned, only the story I'm writing about them.**

Adam stood up in the bathtub and reached for his white towel hanging on top of the folding screen, listening to the low but eager chatter of his servants on the other side. When he had finished drying his hair and face, he searched the towel for the slightest traces of dissolved make-up but could not find any once again. He groaned in frustration and finished drying himself.

"Chapeau," he sighed loud enough, and the tall servant's hand holding his bathing robe appeared from the other side of the folding screen. He grabbed the bathing robe and put it on, threw his towel on top the folding screen and stepped into view.

"Oh, you're ready, Master," Mrs Potts said quickly, "would you like some bracing camomile tea while Chapeau and Lumière attend to your hair?"

"Ehmm, yes please, Mrs Potts. I'd like that," he replied awkwardly, giving her a brief, fond smile. She returned the smile as she poured him a little cup of wonderful-smelling, hot tea.

He sat down on a comfortable chair in front of a small table and a big mirror. Mrs Potts put his teacup down on the table.

"Thank you, Mrs Potts," he breathed as he took a sip.

"You're welcome, Master," she replied with a bow and stepped aside as Lumière and Chapeau stepped in and started to finger his hair.

"Do you 'ave any wishes for your 'air, Master?" Lumière asked him and looked Adam's reflection in the eye. Adam removed the teacup from his lips and put it down, frowning in thought.

"No," he replied slowly, "just nothing too extravagant. As long as my hair is neat, and the hairdo suitable for the occasion, I'm good."

"Bien sûr, mon prince," Lumière replied determinedly and started combing Adam's honey-coloured locks.

Adam let his thoughts wander back to Belle. He wondered if her hair was also being done right now, wondered how her dress would look like. His thoughts were soon interrupted by Mrs Potts' gentle voice.

"May I ask what you're thinking of?"

He sighed. "Belle, and this evening. I feel like a fool, I never even dared to entertain the thought she'd actually say _yes_ to my dance proposal!"

"Oh but this is great, Master," Mrs Potts said with an assuring tone. "This means she wants to spend time with you, and that she likes you."

"We have been reading books quite a lot so I figured that much for myself," he replied, "but dancing is something else, there's something... more intimate to dancing... And I haven't danced in years, what if I break her toes or trip her or something?"

"You are a great dancer, Master- I'm sure everything you need to remember about dancing will come back to you in no time when you 'ave Belle in your arms," Lumière, who had finished combing Adam's hair, joined the conversation. Adam met his gaze in the mirror, and they exchanged a smile before Chapeau stepped in. Chapeau started gathering Adam's locks, and then seemed to get an idea. He reached for a deep blue ribbon on the table and put in between his teeth and lips while he worked on Adam's locks. Suddenly Adam realised what Chapeau was doing with his hair.

"Chapeau! _When I said neat and suitable for the occasion, I meant business_!" Adam warned.

Chapeau undid the short braid he'd been making and dried tears of laughter before he simply tied Adam's hair with the ribbon. Then he gestured to Adam's hair as if to ask, _Will this do_? Adam took a brief look at his hair, and nodded to Chapeau's reflection in the mirror.

"Thank you, Lumière, Chapeau," Adam thanked the two men as he stood up from the chair.

Both Lumière and Chapueau bowed. "You're most welcome, mon prince."

Adam grabbed his underwear from Lumière, and stepped back behind the folding screen. He tossed the bathing robe right next to his towel and quickly put on his underwear, careful not to mess his freshly done hair.

"Master, may I ask what you er... think about the young mademoiselle?" Lumière asked cautiously from the the other side.

Adam blushed before he stepped forth from behind the folding screen again.

"Well I... I, ehmm... I think I like her more than anything, at the moment," Adam muttered loud enough for the servants to hear, and scratched the back of his neck.

"As in you... 'ave come to love 'er?" Lumière pressed on with a hopeful tone.

"I don't know about love" Adam replied, "but she has earned my affection, that's for sure."

"That's great, so tonight you can confess 'er 'ow you feel! You know the rose only 'as four petals left."

"But _how_ , and _when_ , should I do it?"

"When it feels right, Master," Mrs Potts joined the conversation, "and in that moment you need no one else to tell you that it's time, your instincts will tell you." Adam shrugged his shoulders and let Lumière and Chapeau help him get dressed. Then he and the servants- save for Mrs Potts who was headed to the east wing to check up on Belle- headed to the west wing to wait for Mrs Potts who would inform them when Belle was ready.

In the west wing, Adam looked thoroughly at his reflection in his tall mirror. He was content with his deep blue festive attire that had golden embroidery in the hem and at the back, his black trousers and his shiny, honey-coloured locks neatly tied at the back of his neck. He was wearing exceptional black, long-leg boots that were way more comfortable than the expensive heels royalty wore all the time.

The only thing he willed to be gone, if only for tonight, was the outstanding make-up mask he had been wearing ever since the night of the last ball he had arranged. It only reminded him of the hideous, self-centred person he had been, and of the fateful mistake he had made in turning down the Enchantress's rose. The Enchantress had in a way tattooed the mask on him, and it would only vanish if he managed to break the curse, the weight of whose cost was starting to dawn on him and fill him with despair.

"Ugh, I hate this cursed mask!" he spat, and tilted his head to face the ceiling, away from the mirror.

"Oh come now, Master, you look perfectly stunning!" Lumière exclaimed, "Belle will _absolument_ fall 'ead over 'eels for you!"

"I just wish this mask was gone, if only for tonight! I'm sure she would never love a man who is hiding his true self behind a stupid mask, too coward to show himself!" Adam grumbled and let his gaze drop back from the ceiling.

"You know very well that Belle sees the wonderful, gentle man you truly are behind that mask, otherwise she would not have agreed to have a romantic evening with a fine dinner and dance with you, now, would she, my dear boy?" Mrs Potts, who had just entered as Lumière rushed out the royal suite, responded to Adam who got slightly startled at her sudden appearance, "you have managed to show her the changed man you are on the inside. Tonight you have to concentrate on _her_ , _not_ the mask, or else it will ruin a wonderful night, and your chance."

Mrs Potts did not need to explain the chance for Adam to know she meant falling in love. Adam sighed and gave Mrs Potts a courageous smile.

"You're right, Mrs Potts. Tonight I shall concentrate on her, and her only," he assured with a lighter voice and placed a hand gently on her shoulder.

"She should be ready, and probably on her way to the grand staircase," Mrs Potts whispered, "I shall walk you there and get to my position in the ballroom. We should not make her wait."

Mrs Potts and Adam walked out the suite, and he grew more nervous by each step that took him closer to Belle. He wondered what colour Belle's gown would be, how her hair and make-up was done. He was only certain that she would look even more beautiful than he found her everyday, and she was, after all, the most beautiful woman he had encountered in his whole life.

Too soon they were behind the corner to the grand staircase, and Adam turned around to look at Mrs Potts with wide eyes.

"Go," she whispered, smiling encouragingly, and turned him by the shoulders to face the entrance to the grand staircase again. He stepped to the top, and immediately noticed Belle across the staircase. He felt his heart skip a beat, and his lips spread into an admiring smile as he took in her beauty. Her dark brown hair was on a half up, half down hairdo, and she was wearing an incredible, bright yellow ball gown. She responded to his smile by blushing, and a shy smile.

They both descended their flights of stairs and met at the middle landing. Adam turned to face the flight that led down to the main hall, and gestured Belle to link arms with him for him to escort her to the dining room. Lumière was already there with the castle waiters and Chapeau that was patiently holding his violin. Belle and Adam sat down opposite each other and were served the first courses. They thanked the waiters that nodded in response and stepped to the background to wait for them to finish the first course.

To his huge relief, Adam noticed that he actually started to feel more and more at ease talking to Belle- what with ending up a little distracted by Belle's beauty every now and then. They talked without care about the most basic topics, such as their book reading sessions, and what they should read the next time. They both enjoyed discussing and debating their favourite books and authors as usual- it was, after all, the way they had started to connect in the first place.

After several more wonderful courses accompanied with Chapeau's breathtaking violin solos, Adam and Belle stood up and thanked their cooks and waiters for the lovely dinner. They linked arms again and headed to the ballroom that was beautifully lit with less candles than usual, which brought about a romantic atmosphere. As they entered the dance floor, they noticed Mrs Potts next to Maestro Candenza's harpsichord, Maestro himself behind it and Chapeau with his violin, ready to play. They both smiled at the three staff members before walking to the centre of the dance floor. Chapeau started playing a beautiful waltz tune, and Maestro Cadenza joined him after a few measures.

When Mrs Potts started singing, Adam and Belle had already happily forgotten everything and everyone else- there was only the music, the dance steps and them two in the world, as they looked each other in the eye and moved gracefully around the floor together.

Adam took a thorough look in Belle's beautiful brown eyes, and his mouth opened just a crack as he noticed something there that he had never seen in her eyes before. He was amazed by this discovery, and he was sure it was that look that seemed to be spreading a wonderful warmth through his body. He could not be sure of it but was hoping it meant what he thought it meant, and hoped that Belle was experiencing the same, inexplicable warmth. At that moment he was happier than he had been in his life.

When the beautiful music ended, they decided to head to the ballroom balcony. They both leaned on the balcony railing and looked at the castle grounds.

"Wow, dancing felt really nice after such a long time," Adam broke the silence, "makes me admit I should have done it more often. Maybe... _we_ should do it more often."

"Yes, it's been quite a magical evening," Belle admitted, and they exchanged dreamy smiles. Adam was aware of the dread that he was feeling behind all the the happiness he felt right now. He willed the rare feeling of happiness to keep the dread away, but the dread was undeniably starting to claim its place at the surface.

"Belle? Have you- have you been happy here?" Adam asked, trying his best not to get more nervous than he was.

Belle seemed to ponder just for a moment what to answer. To Adam, that moment felt like an eternity.

"Yes, I have," she replied slowly, looking him in the eye again. He let out a breath in relief, and his smile was bright again.

"I'm so glad to hear that."

As he looked her in the eyes for a moment, his smile slowly faded. He felt an urge to try something he had not done with Belle before. He glanced at her lips and started to lean in slowly. He had almost closed his eyes when Belle, either aware or unaware of his attempted move, turned to look at the castle grounds with sadness evident in her eyes. Adam slapped himself mentally, and then swallowed. When he finally dared to look at Belle again, he took her dainty hands in his.

"Is everything alright? You seem unhappy about something," he asked quietly.

"I... I just miss my father so terribly much," she admitted, looking at their hands, "I wish he was here with us all. He'd love all the castle staff, they are so wonderful."

Adam turned to look at the castle grounds. _How_ could _I_ _forget about her father for this long?_ _I should have had him invited here long ago!_ He could not stand to witness the grief he had brought upon Belle for separating her from her father for a mere rose. He let go of her hands and thought feverishly of anything he could do to make up for the isolation she had willingly got herself into. Then he remembered the enchanted mirror in the west wing.

"There is a way you could see him, if you'd like," he said brightly, stood up and gestured Belle to take his hand and follow him.

When they reached the west wing suite doors, Belle hesitated. "You are certain you want to let me in? I provoked quite a rage last time I stepped in there."

"Please forgive me for that. It really is alright this time, come on in." Adam disappeared through the doors. Belle followed him to the pedestal where the enchanted rose floated still under the bell jar. Adam grabbed something from behind the bell jar and passed it to her.

"This mirror will show you anything you wish to see," he explained.

Belle only saw herself in the mirror but decided to try wishing as Adam instructed.

"I'd like to see my father, please," she voiced clearly, now looking eagerly forward to knowing how her father was doing, and soon Adam could tell from her expression that the view changed. First her eyes widened with surprise, and then suddenly her face filled with terror.

"Papa? What on earth are they doing to him? He's in trouble, and I think he's hurt!" she cried, now very scared for her father.

Adam bit his lower lip as he leaned on the pedestal with both hands.

"You... you have to go help him," he said simply, hanging his head low and his eyes closed.

Belle's jaw dropped. "What did you say?" she whispered.

"You have to leave, now- there's no time to waste. You might be able to save him from permanent harm if you leave at once."

Belle let out a breath through the nose with a worried look on her face, and quickly offered Adam the mirror.

"No, you can keep it- in case you wish to look back on me," he suggested gently, giving her a sad half-smile before she wrapped her arms around his midriff and leaned her left cheek on his left shoulder all of a sudden. He did not hesitate to close her in his embrace, squeeze his eyes shut against her hair and squeeze her tight as if his life depended on it before he had to let her go.

"Thank you," Belle croaked, clearly on the verge of tears.

"Now hurry!" he urged her breathlessly, and she ran out of the room. Once she was out of his sight, he turned back and held onto the pedestal so his knees would not give out.

"Well, well, Master, it seems like you proved my doubts wrong," Cogsworth's voice chimed. Adam turned around and noticed him, Mrs Potts, Lumière and Plumette that were walking towards him.

"I had to let her go," he muttered, feeling utterly defeated.

"You had to... what?" Cogsworth asked in disbelief.

"I had to set her free, she's needed elsewhere," he clarified, letting his head drop and his eyes close, "I'm so sorry I couldn't do the same for all of you. Please, I wish you to leave me be now. Please go to your loved ones, I can't bear to witness you all die because of me. I know very well that I deserve the torture but you, my friends, deserve more to spend your last moments with those much more worthy of your company than I am."

Because he didn't hear any footsteps, he opened his eyes and looked at his four dearest friends- except for Belle- and bit his lip. His voice broke down. "And please forgive me for having wronged every one of you all these years, I'm so incredibly sorry."

Lumière stepped close to him and spread his arms.

"May I embrace you one last time, mon prince?"

Adam took a trembling breath and threw his arms around Lumière, squeezing him. Lumière returned the squeeze and stepped back. Mrs Potts and Plumette also hugged him gently and Cogsworth gave him a pat on the back.

"Nous vous aimons fort, mon cher fils," Mrs Potts said quietly, tears filling her eyes as she looked at Adam as if he was her own son, "I wish we had said it to you earlier, and more often. Many a grief might have been avoided if only we had reminded you of our unconditional love for you."

Adam felt an unbearable sting of guilt in his chest at Mrs Potts' words. All this time, they had loved him. They had done everything to serve him, they had done everything for him and he had wronged them for so many years before Belle appeared and opened his eyes. He had no idea how he was able to look at them.

"Je vous aime fort aussi, ma famille," he whispered shakily, "I'm so sorry I did not realise it earlier. And thank you- all of you- I'm eternally grateful for everything you all have done for me. Please, please express my gratitude and apologies on everyone." Mrs Potts cupped Adam's left cheek with her right hand, and he leaned on the touch, closing his eyes, before she withdrew her hand. The first tears formed in his eyes as he opened them.

His pulse increased and his breathing accelerated as he watched the four people he had come to love like family leave his suite for one last time and close the door behind them. He collapsed on his knees next to the pedestal, not able to hold back the immense grief washing over him like a massive wave that made him tremble violently as the second-last petal fell and the whole castle crumbled dangerously, though Adam did not notice it now. The grief for losing everything he had learned to care for in his life- the woman that he now realised he loved more than anything, and everyone that had become as close as family to him.

* * *

It took Belle about half an hour to reach Villeneuve with Philippe, and she encountered a commotion at the village square as she arrived. At the centre of it all was the black insane asylum wagon she had seen in the mirror, and it was about to set off but Belle had just the time to stop it by blocking its way with Philippe.

"Stop the wagon!"

She dismounted Philippe, left him to block the path, and ran herself to the back of the wagon where she saw Gaston in front of all the town people.

"Please, let him out! Don't you see he's hurt?"

"Don't worry, mademoiselle, we'll take very good care of your father," the repulsive wagon footman tried to assure Belle, placing his hand over the lock as if so Belle would not get an idea to try and tamper with it.

"My father is not crazy! You know he's not, right, Gaston?" she tried desperately to appeal to the good will she hoped Gaston had.

"Pardon me, Belle, but your father has been spreading unbelievable stories about some masked prince and a castle in the woods surrounding Villeneuve. I'm afraid I can't help you."

"I just came from the castle he's been telling about, and there is a forgotten prince!"

"You're just saying it to have your father released, your word can hardly qualify as proof. The prince of France lives in Paris, and everyone in France knows him!"

Belle shot Gaston an ugly look as she grabbed the mirror in her satchel.

"Show me Adam!"

The mirror did as it was asked. Belle looked in the mirror alone first, and what she saw broke her heart. Adam was on his knees next to the pedestal in the west wing, his head down and hidden behind his left arm, holding his right hand against the pedestal, undoubtedly crying his heart out. She bit her lip and tears filled her eyes. She had had to leave her best friend, who was now an emotional wreck, and her father was being taken to the insane asylum. She took a deep breath and for now shut out all the grief she felt for Adam after the sight she had witnessed in the mirror, and the fact that she missed him with all her heart.

"Here's your proof," she spat to Gaston and turned the mirror around, "this is prince Adam, and he lives in a castle in the woods surrounding the village. Both I and my father were his prisoners. Tonight he set me free so I can help Papa."

Gaston looked at the heartbreaking sight in the mirror, and huffed.

"This is a prince? This man has earned your affections?" Gaston said in disbelief, and sneered at the mirror.

"He's a gentle, kind and generous man- you, on the other hand, are nothing but a monster," Belle hissed venomously, her eyes burning with anger and hatred.

Gaston was starting to fume.

"This _prince_ has her under a spell!" he shouted to all the villagers, "it's time to defend our country again, who knows if this prince is planning a revolution!" He grabbed Belle by the wrist. "We can't let Belle and her father warn him. Lock her up, too!"

The wagon footman opened the doors and Gaston pushed Belle into the wagon.

"You won't get away with this! Let us out of here!" Belle shouted and banged the doors with her fists, in vain.

Through the bars Belle saw Gaston and the other villagers mounting their horses and taking off towards the woods.

"I have to warn him!" Belle cried desperately and banged a wagon wall with her fist again when the mob had gone out of sight.

"Warn him, warn your captor?" Maurice replied, "how did you get away?"

"He let me go, Papa," Belle replied impatiently, "he sent me to help you."

"That ruthless man?"

"Well, yes, but he's changed, Papa. He's kind and gentle now, he shares and supports my love for reading" Belle smiled at him, "I eh... believe he might actually love me."

Maurice's jaw dropped. "Wait- what?"

"He doesn't judge me for being a woman who loves to read, he respects me, he set me free and sent me to you because he knew you needed me," Belle listed, "he may not have said it but I'm sure he's realised that he also cares about and loves his staff. He showed it in many ways recently."

"So do you... love him?"

"I... I'm not certain, Papa," Belle said slowly, looking out the bars, "it's complicated... but he's my best friend, that much I _do_ know. I know that I need to save him from the villagers, especially Gaston!" She rattled the bars in frustration again.

"Well, then we have to get out," Maurice got up and got on his knees next to Belle by the wagon door bars, "you don't happen to have something long and sharp, do you?"

Belle fingered her hairdo and took out a golden pin, passing it to Maurice.

"Perfect," Maurice whispered victoriously and started picking the lock.

The lock broke in no time, and Belle and Maurice sneaked out of the wagon quietly and shut the doors. Belle ran silently to Philippe that was still waiting by the wagon, mounted him and took off, waving to Maurice as they galloped towards the woods where she had come from.

* * *

When Belle reached the castle, she heard the screams and shouts of the village mob and the castle stuff fighting in the entry hall. Then she heard Gaston's voice and searched the towers, spotting Adam, shielding himself with an extinguished torch, and Gaston, pointing his gun at Adam, at a landing at the end of a bridge.

"No, Gaston! _Do NOT kill him!_ " Belle screamed at the top of her lungs, dismounted Philippe and ran inside. She paid no mind to the fighting or random calls for her name, she gracefully dodged all the fighting people on her way and swiftly ascended the grand staircase, climbing up the tower she believed would lead to the bridge and the landing.

She stopped at a landing that had a doorway giving outside, and she searched for Adam and Gaston feverishly, spotting them above her to the right. "No, Gaston! Stop it!"

She ascended two more flights of stairs, and when she reached the corridor, she heard a loud gunshot and her blood went cold.

 _No, no, no, NO!_ she screamed in her mind and rushed down the corridor to the doorway that gave to the bridge. She noticed an extinguished torch on the wall, quickly grabbed it and peeked out the doorway. Adam had managed to block the shot but Gaston had forced him to back to the landing.

Belle was tiptoeing the bridge swiftly when Gaston loaded his gun again and the next shot hit Adam in the side. Belle's blood ran cold again as she heard Adam's howl of pain but her now unadulterated hate for Gaston helped her keep her head cool and stay unnoticed as she wanted nothing more than to give him a good hit in the head with the wooden torch- if to knock some sense and humility into him. She reached Gaston from behind and hit him hard in the head with the torch twice, apparently knocking him out. Then she rushed past him to Adam.

"Adam! Can you walk? We have to get to a safe place, now!" Belle exclaimed, crouching down to help Adam stand up.

"I think so," Adam croaked painfully, covering the gun wound with his hand.

Belle supported him as they started walking. They had just got past Gaston when they heard him groan and hiss.

"He's gaining consciousness, we have to hurry!" Adam gasped and they rushed inside, down the corridor and down the stairs that led to the grand staircase.

When they had reached the west wing corridor, they heard Gaston's shouts from the stairs.

"I'm coming for you, _prince_! _Belle is m_ _ine_!" he shouted, emphasizing the whole last sentence.

Belle and Adam hurried to the door, and Belle had the time to step inside out of Gaston's line of fire but Gaston had made it to the corridor and managed to shoot Adam in lower back before they had time to close the door to buy time. Adam was on all fours on the floor and Belle slammed the door shut just as the next shot hit the metallic door handle with a loud _clank_.

"You have to help me, Adam, we have to hurry to the balcony!"

With Belle's help, Adam was able to stand up painfully, and they jogged to the balcony and to the right just as the door was slammed open and the next shot hit the window glass right next to them. Belle held her hand firmly on her mouth not to scream. She heard Gaston's approaching footsteps and thought feverishly of what to do. Then she noticed a big shattered piece of window glass and grabbed it, moving in front of Adam to shield him. Her pulse got alarmingly fast as she waited for the unavoidable, holding out the sharp piece of glass.

Then Gaston stepped to the balcony and noticed them in the corner.

"Step aside, Belle. I would not want to shoot you- it would be such a waste to kill a perfect wife, such as you."

"If you are going to try and kill him... you'll have to kill me first!" Belle warned loudly, shaking the glass threateningly in her hand.

"Foolish girl, you've never known what's best for a simple girl like you!" He pointed the gun at Adam past her arm. Belle shifted and took a step closer, slashing with the piece of glass.

"I'm not afraid of you or your gun so threaten me all you want, you blood-thirsty monster, but _leave Adam alone_!"

Gaston got angered by this and stepped forth to fight the piece of glass from Belle's hand. Belle took her opportunity and grabbed the barrel of Gaston's gun, trying to turn it away but it went off and hit Adam again, this time in his stomach. The hair-raising roar of pain echoed in the night, and Belle felt her guts twist, making her slightly nauseous but her hatred for Gaston was the dominant feeling and it gave her incredible strength to fight the revolting man. She slashed his right hand and caused him to lose hold of his gun. She kicked the gun out of Gaston's reach and kept slashing at him, forcing him to back all the way to the railing. The sleeves of his red coat had rips and his wounds were bleeding.

It seemed to Belle that Gaston had realised it was a lost fight for him and she stopped slashing, still holding out the sharp piece and panting heavily with a loathing scowl for Gaston on her face. Suddenly Gaston realised his last chance and grabbed the sharp piece and tried to fight it from Belle but as they fought for the piece, Belle pushed the piece in their hands at Gaston, causing him to lose his balance, fly over the low railing and fall all the way down from the high balcony.

Belle was still panting as she glanced down at the darkness where Gaston had fallen, and then rushed to Adam, dropping the sharp piece. Adam was now lying on his back on the balcony floor and barely breathing, he had lost a lot of blood. She crouched down next to him and took his right hand with both of her own.

"You really came back," Adam breathed painfully and coughed.

"Oh Adam, I'm so incredibly sorry that I couldn't stop them, or make it back in time to warn you," Belle whispered with a shaky voice.

"It's not your fault, Belle," he whispered, and hissed in pain. "I... I'm afraid I have to go soon..."

"No, don't say so! We're together again, you'll get well, you leave it to me," she tried to assure, maybe more herself than him.

"At least you came back, I can't believe it," he whispered, a painful smile on his face.

"I was going to come back all along," Belle breathed, her voice breaking. Adam closed his eyes.

"I'm so... so glad I got to see you... one last time", Adam whispered, and let out one last sigh before going all limp.

"No, no! You can't leave me, _please do not_ leave me!" Belle pleaded, her voice thick with grief. Suddenly she realised she could not bear the thought of having to live without him, the thought of him never hearing what she now knew she felt for him.

"I love you," she breathed shakily, barely out loud against his perfectly still chest.

She sobbed desperately, shaking violently until she felt Adam's body rising from under her. She sat up, dumbstruck by the sight of Adam rising into the air in an upright position. Suddenly a bright light almost blinded her for a long moment and caused her to reflexively squint, and shield her eyes with her left forearm. When she noticed the light going out, she opened her eyes and gasped. Adam was very alive again, now standing with his back towards her, no traces of gun wounds to be seen at his back.

Belle was sitting still on the floor, gaping at the peculiar sight. Suddenly Adam turned around to face her, his face now unmasked. He also looked amazed as an incredulous smile spread on his lips.

"Adam?" Belle whispered breathlessly.

"Belle", Adam replied with a brief laugh and stepped towards her, reaching out his hand. Belle took it and stood up. Then she immediately wrapped her arms around his midriff. His eyes widened in surprise from the sudden impact at first but then he also gently wrapped his arms around her tiny frame and leaned his chin on her left shoulder, closing his eyes. He squeezed her lovingly before he backed slightly from the hug.

"The curse must be broken," he muttered happily, and a radiant smile spread on his lips. Belle smiled just as widely and placed her hand on his chest.

Adam wasted no more time. He leaned in swiftly and closed his eyes, pressing his lips boldly on Belle's. He felt her respond gently but just as eagerly, which encouraged him to keep going. The kiss lasted until they both panted for air. He leaned his forehead on hers, his left hand's fingertips in her hair just above her ear. As he looked her in the eye, he thanked the stars for never having to let her go again.


End file.
